Incesto Forzado
by Lady Alraune
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura , son hermanos , han sido secuestrados ,y se ven obligados a participar en una serie de eventos en los cuales se acercaran mas de lo debido... contiene Lemmon ! entren y disfruten ;)


Incesto Forzado

* * *

_-Advertencia : esta historia contiene contenido explicito , asi que si eres sensible o simplemente mente cerrada te recomiendo que no lo leas , contiene LEMMON +18_

_-Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen , le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es de una excelente bloggera que la dejo abandonada , yo solo la he arreglado y terminado adaptandola a un sasu/saku_

-Que la disfruten n_n

* * *

Estacioné lentamente mi VW Jetta color rosa frente a la universidad de Sasuke, mi hermano menor, todo mientras mi Mamá seguía dándome instrucciones por el celular: -Sakura, ¿Entendiste bien lo que te dije? Apenas pases por tu hermano necesito que vayan a comprar las verduras para la cena, porque tu Papá llegará como a las 7-

-Ay Mamá, -Le repelé. -ya estoy en la universidad de sasuke, ¡Y no lo veo por ningún lado!-

-Espéralo un rato más.-

-¡Pero Mamá! -Puse una mueca de disgusto. -¿Por qué tengo yo que hacer esto? Sabes que tengo una audición a las 3, mejor hubieras enviado a mi hermano a comprar las verduras.-

-¡Sakura! -Mi Mamá se puso firme. -No es posible que seas tan rebelde, ¿Porque no puedes ser como Sasuke? A tus 22 años sigues siendo caprichosa y egoísta, en cambio él solo tiene 18 y..."

Mamá.-

-. Todo por tu obsesión de ser actriz, ay Dios, ¿Por qué tenías que elegir esa profesión? Es que.-

-Mamá, ¿Sabes qué? ¡No estoy de humor para tus regaños! Recogeré a Sasuke y te llevaré las malditas cosas a la casa.-

-Hija, pero...-

¡Click!

-Carajo, -Me dije sin poder contener el coraje. - ¡Nada de lo que hago le parece suficiente!"

Suspiré con resignación, recordando el momento en que cumplí 18 años y les dije a mis padres que quería ser actriz. Pero ellos no lo habían tomado nada bien, ya que según ellos, tan religiosos y bien portados, eso era una "profesión prohibida", un oficio digno de la Santa Inquisición.

Aunque, siendo honesta, debía reconocer que mi personalidad tampoco me había ayudado mucho a calmarlos, ya que desde siempre había sido rebelde, vanidosa y algo diva.

Todo lo contrario a mi hermano Sasuke, el cual era, simplemente, el hijo perfecto: alto, deportista, bien portado...

.y muy guapo, aunque estuviera mal que yo lo dijera.

Pero a pesar de ser tan diferentes, yo lo adoraba.

Sasuke era el único que me entendía, y en más de una ocasión me había defendido de mis padres. Casi parecía que él fuera el mayor.

-En fin, -me dije para tranquilizarme. -mejor me doy una manita de gato antes de la audición, que no gano nada con enojarme.-

Lentamente salí del carro y me asomé en el cristal del mismo, pero al ver mi reflejo no pude evitar sonreír con coquetería.

Claro, la vanidad siempre estaba ahí para reconfortarme: Ver mi largo cabello Rosa meciéndose con la brisa, la forma en que mi vestidito negro se apretaba deliciosamente a mi cuerpo, y el modo en que mis largas piernas se veían aún más sexys con los zapatos de tacón alto...-Es-pec-ta-cu-lar, -me dije con una expresión vanidosa. -voy de lujo a la audición.-

Pero aún faltaba el último toque, por lo que saqué mi lápiz labial y lentamente lo pasé por mis labios, aunque de repente me sentí observada, y cuando volteé.

Ahí estaba Sasuke y sus 2 mejores amigos, Naruto y Sai, vestidos con su uniforme de futbol, y mirándome como si fueran lobos hambrientos.

. Aunque Sasuke esquivó mí mirada inmediatamente.

-¡Hola chicos! - Les dije cariñosamente, aunque notando que sus uniformes estaban demasiado limpios. - ¿No tenían hoy practica de futbol?"

-H-hola Sakura-chan, -me dijo Naruto con una sonrisa obvia. -eh, si, hoy, pero la cancelaron."

Me mordí los labios con malicia, muy divertida al ver cómo los amigos de Sasuke siempre se ponían nerviosos frente a mí. -Ah, como sea, se ven muy guapos con esos uniformes, eh.-

-G-gracias, nosotros, este, tú también te ves muy linda así. ¿A dónde vas?-

- ¡gracias, chicos! Es que voy a tener una audición, deséenme suerte.-

-S-suerte- Respondieron emocionados, pero en ese momento Sasuke se metió al carro, así que me despedí rápidamente mientras regresaba al volante, y entonces nos pusimos en marcha hacia el supermercado.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó Sasuke sin dejar de mirar por la ventana, aunque con cierto enojo en su expresión.

-¿Qué tienes?-

-Sakura, ya sabes que ese par sólo se te quedan viendo con lujuria.-

Me reí al oír eso. -¿crees que no lo sé? Es que me encanta molestarlos así.-

La expresión de Sasuke se suavizó al oírme reír. -Bueno, mejor cuéntame algo: ¿cómo está eso de que vas a una audición?-

-Uff, ¡No sabes! -Lo miré emocionada. -¡Estoy súper nerviosa! Me hablaron en la mañana y me dijeron que me presentara a las 3, ¿Cómo ves?-

-Bueno, -me miró rápidamente. -sin duda, vas muy guapa.-

-Uff, ¡Ojalá el productor piense lo mismo!-

Entre risas seguimos avanzando por la ciudad hasta que llegamos al supermercado, pero ahí encontramos un problema: una fila inmensa de coches esperando para entrar, y el retraso sería de mínimo 20 minutos.

-Ay no, ¿Qué hacemos?-

-Mira, -Sasuke señaló una calle lateral. -podríamos dejar el carro ahí, son solo unos metros hacia la tienda.-

Rápidamente di la vuelta por la calle y me estacioné en el lugar indicado, y entonces saqué la lista que me había dictado mi Mamá hace rato: "A ver, me dijo que no se me olvidara traer los tomates, un kilo de cebolla, y..."

De repente sentí algo frio y metálico apuntando contra mi cabeza, e inmediatamente una voz rasposa dijo con mucha tranquilidad: -No hagan nada estúpido, nos vamos a meter atrás y quiero que conduzcan hasta ese callejón al fondo, ¿Entendido?-

Dios mío, ¡nos están asaltando!

* * *

Me quedé en shock, totalmente paralizada, y más cuando pude ver con el rabillo del ojo que otro sujeto también tenía encañonado a mi hermano.

-No sé quiénes sean, -Sasuke les dijo tratando de mantener la calma. -pero nuestros padres tienen dinero, sólo déjenos hacer una llamada y..."

Pero los tipos lo ignoraron y se metieron al asiento trasero. -Silencio. -Ordenó el tipo de la voz rasposa. -Nenita, maneja por la calle y métete a ese callejón al fondo."

-P-por favor, señor, yo.-

-¡Maneja!-

Asentí con nerviosismo, y apenas pude controlar el temblor de mis manos para manejar hasta allá, un callejón completamente vacío excepto por un basurero al fondo. El tipo me ordenó apagar el motor y entonces cubrió mi cabeza con una bolsa de tela negra opaca, para después sacarme del carro y llevarme hasta la cajuela del carro.

-Métanse ahí.-

-N-no. -les supliqué nuevamente, aunque la voz de Sasuke me tranquilizó un poco. -Tranquila, Sakura, pronto saldremos de aquí, Papá va a pagar lo que le pidan.-

Con cierta dificultad me metí en el reducidísimo espacio, aunque un segundo después sentí a mi hermano junto a mí. Los fulanos cerraron la cajuela y arrancaron el carro. - Sasuke , ¿qué nos van a hacer?-

-No sé, -me respondió tratando de mantener la calma. -¿Estás bien?-

-T-tengo mucho miedo.-

-No dejaré que te hagan nada, te lo prometo.-

-¿Pudiste. Verlos?-

-No, -respondió inmediatamente. -Sakura, NO debes verlos, si lo haces nos matan. ¿Entendido?-

-S-sí. Dije con resignación, y entonces abracé a mi hermano con todas mis fuerzas mientras el carro seguía avanzando por quién sabe dónde, hasta que después de casi 20 minutos.

.Se detuvo, y entonces la cajuela se abrió, aunque la bolsa negra seguía impidiendo que pudiera ver nada.

-Bájense.- Dijo uno de los tipos mientras nos sacaban de ahí, y por los pasos a nuestro alrededor supe que había al menos 3 más.

-Bien, muy bien, -sonó una voz que no había oído antes, la cual parecía ser de un señor como de 60 años y con cierto acento norteamericano, aunque muy educado. -la muchacha está excelente, los felicito.-

-Señor- Sasuke intentó interceder. -Se lo suplico, ¡Liberen a mi hermana y quédense conmigo! Mi Padre les dará lo que pidan.-

-Muchacho estúpido, -respondió el tipo con una risita. -reconozco que eres valiente, pero lo siento, no me interesa tu dinero.-

-Por favor, ¡déjenla ir! Ella no.-

-Silencio. -el tipo habló con autoridad. -llévenlos al cuarto, en un momento estoy con ustedes.-

Uno de los fulanos me tomó de la mano y me fue guiando por lo que se oía como un largo pasillo empedrado, hasta que llegamos al interior de una casa, que por el sonido de mis tacones noté que tenía piso de madera. El tipo continuó llevándonos por lo que parecieron varias salas, hasta que finalmente nos metieron a un cuarto y cerraron la puerta.  
Sakura, -me preguntó Sasuke a mi lado. -¿Estás bien?

-S-sí, ¿y tú?-

De repente alguien entró a la habitación, y con mucho cuidado me quitó la bolsa de la cara, aunque instintivamente volteé al suelo, recordando lo que me había dicho mi hermano hace rato.

Pero a pesar de que mis ojos aún estaban readaptándose a la luz, pude ver de reojo que estábamos en un cuarto blanco pequeño y con espejos en casi todas las paredes, que había una ventana con cortinas blancas a un lado, una cama King size en medio, y una cámara de video al fondo con un tipo encapuchado revisándola, así como otro fulano más a mi lado, aunque éste estaba vestido con un traje gris impecable y llevaba una pistola en la mano.

-¿Q-que es esto?- Pregunté apenas con un suspiro.

-A partir de ahora hablarán cuando yo lo indique, ¿entendido?- Dijo el tipo del saco, aunque por su voz educada y tranquila supe que era el mismo señor de hace algunos minutos.

Asentí ligeramente.

-Ahora, muchacha, voltea a verme.- Me ordenó.

-N-no, -intenté negarme. -no, por favor.-

-No te lo estoy preguntando.-

Obedecí temerosa, aunque respiré aliviada al ver que el tipo también tenía puesto un pasamontañas negro, el cual sólo dejaba entrever sus ojos azules y unas arrugas alrededor. -¿P-porque nos. tiene aquí?-

-No estás en posición de preguntar nada, aunque te diré que tu destino y el de tu hermano depende de que tan obediente seas con mis instrucciones, ¿Lo has entendido?-

Asentí ligeramente.

-Bien, -el tipo sujetó mi barbilla entre sus dedos. -así me gusta. ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Sa-sakura, señor.-

"Muy bien, Sakura, puedes llamarme Dave. Estás muy bonita, ¿a qué te dedicas?-

-Actriz, señor.-

-Me lo imaginé, -se rió ligeramente. -Ahora, lo primero que quiero que hagas es.-

El americano me ofreció un vaso de agua y una pastilla rosa, y su ayudante hizo lo mismo con mi hermano, aunque en su caso, era una pastilla roja. -.Tómense esto.-

Miré con desconfianza la pastilla. -P-pero.-

-Ah, yo ordeno y tu obedeces, ¿Recuerdas?-

Resignada, puse la pastilla en mi lengua y con un trago de agua me la pasé. Dave me pidió que abriera la boca para comprobar que me la había tomado, y al ver que así había sido, dijo complacido: -Muy bien, me gusta que seas obediente.-

Asentí débilmente, pero en ese momento noté.

.que algo estaba pasando en mi interior. El calor en la habitación parecía aumentar con cada segundo que pasaba, mi piel se estaba poniendo muy, muy sensible, y hasta el roce de mi vestido contra mi cuerpo enviaba señales de placer a mi cerebro.

Dios mío, ¿Qué nos dieron?

Dave se sentó muy tranquilamente en una silla junto a la puerta, a la vez que el camarógrafo se ponía en posición de grabar, y entonces nos aventó dos tarjetas a los pies, las cuales pude ver que eran nuestras propias identificaciones

.-Recójanlas, muéstrenlas a la cámara y digan sus nombres y edad.-

Miré dudativa hacia la cámara, y con voz baja dije: "S-sakura Uchiha, 22 años."

Sasuke hizo lo mismo: "Sasuke Uchiha, 18 años."

Dave preguntó en voz alta, claramente para el video: -¿Son hermanos?-

Asentimos lentamente.

-Desnúdense, por favor.-

-¡¿Qué?!- Protestó Sasuke enérgicamente. - ¡Maldito enfermo! ¿Qué te crees pidiendo eso?-

Dave lo miró fijamente y apretó su pistola a modo de advertencia.

-S-sasuke, -le dije con actitud suplicante. -obedezcámoslo, n-no tenemos de otra.-

-Pero Sakura, ellos.-

-¡Sasuke! Le volví a rogar, pero al ver que seguía de terco decidí tomar la iniciativa: rápidamente tomé los costados de mi vestido negro y lo deslicé hacia abajo por mis piernas, y después hice lo mismo con mi bra y tanguita negra, aunque cuando quise quitarme los zapatos el americano me ordenó que me los dejara.  
Muerta de pena, cubrí mi intimidad con las manos, aunque también vi con mucha impotencia que mi cuerpo seguía acelerándose por la maldita pastilla: pezoncitos firmes, respiración ligeramente agitada, mi piel brillando con un poco de sudor.

.y la humedad entre mis piernas aumentando con cada minuto que pasaba.

"N-no, Dios mío, d-debo controlarme, esto es sólo por la pastilla, debo controlarme."-Pensé-

Asustada, volteé a ver a Sasuke, aunque al ver su expresión angustiada y el ligero temblor en sus manos, me di cuenta que la pastilla que le habían dado tenía que ser mucho más poderosa.

-Ahora, -dijo el americano. -desnuda a tu hermano, muchacha.-

Me mordí los labios con resignación, y sin apenas encontrar resistencia le quité la playera a mi hermano y luego sus shorts y tenis, aunque no me atreví a ir más allá de sus boxers.

Pero una nueva mirada de Dave me hizo entender que no tenía de otra.

Mis manos agarraron el costado de sus boxers y lentamente se los bajé, aunque pude ver que Sasuke traía ya una inmensa erección, cosa que lo hizo apenarse visiblemente y cubrirse con las manos.

-¿Ves lo que ocasionas, muchacha? Tu hermano te desea.-

-Maldito, -Le dijo Sasuke, pero sin atreverse a verme. -Cuando esto termine.-

El americano se rio ligeramente. -La deseas, muchacho, tu erección no miente. ¿Y cómo no querer eso? Tu hermana es preciosa, ¿cuántas veces te has masturbado pensando en ella?-

Sasuke frunció aún más el ceño. -N-no, yo no.-

-Muchacho, la pastilla solo multiplica los efectos de lo que ya sientes. Y me alegra que estés enojado, porque eso aumentará el efecto y en unos minutos serás incapaz de controlarte.-

-N-no, yo.-

-Sakura, -me ordenó Dave. -Abrázalo, tócalo.-

Con un paso titubeante mi cuerpo se apretó fuertemente contra el de Sasuke , quedando los dos frente a frente, mis pechos contra su torso, mis brazos en su espalda, así como su poderosa erección en mí entrepierna.

Y el latigazo de calor en mi cuerpo fue. brutal.

Mi temperatura aumentó hasta casi volverse febril, mi respiración se volvió un suave jadeo, y por mucho que luchara contra eso mis instintos sexuales comenzaron a ganar la batalla. N-no, Dios mío, no, no puedo sentirme así, ¡no puedo!

Y Sasuke estaba incluso peor, con su rostro volteado a un costado para no verme su cara cubierta con mechones de cabello azabache, y su respiración cada vez más intensa.

-No va a aguantar mucho más, muchacha. -Dijo el americano con cierto tono triunfalista. -Ahora, dile a tu hermano que quieres mamarle la verga.-

* * *

-N-no, por favor.- le respondí suplicante, pero de nuevo, una mirada del fulano bastó para hacerme entender que lo tendría que hacer.

-Sasuke -dudé mucho antes de continuar. -quiero mamarte la Verga.-

-Sakura, n-no.-

-P-por favor, sólo.-

-N-no.-

El americano puso una expresión de impaciencia.

-P-por favor, -le insistí con más intensidad. -Q-quiero hacerlo, siempre he querido, métemela en la boca.-

Sasuke inhaló profundamente y no me respondió nada, aunque su resistencia era cada vez más débil. Sin preguntarle de nuevo, me fui arrodillando lentamente frente a él hasta quedar con su imponente miembro casi en la cara, viendo fascinada que estaba completamente erecto y rebosante de venas, las cuales palpitaban poderosamente mientras su gruesa cabeza apuntaba justo hacia mis labios.

.Y perdí el control.

Abrí la boca todo lo que pude y empecé a devorar su verga con voracidad, sintiendo como cada vena se deslizaba ásperamente por mis delicados labios, hasta que finalmente la gruesa cabeza pegó contra mi garganta y vi que me había comido poco más de la mitad. En ese momento mis mejillas se hundieron y empecé a moverme lentamente de atrás para adelante, sintiéndome la peor de todas las mujeres pero sin poder detenerme ni un segundo. "Mmfmf. mfmfmfm. mfmfmfmfmf."

-Sa-sakura, -Jadeó mi hermano. -n-no, Dios, no.-

-Véanse a los ojos.- Ordenó el americano.

Obedecí inmediatamente, y cuando vi que Sasuke también me miraba fijamente, sentí otra oleada de calor sexual por todo mi cuerpo e instintivamente aceleré un poco más mis movimientos. "Mmfmf. mfmfmfm. mfmfmfmfmf."  
Y la resistencia de Sasuke se acabó.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por mi cabello, tímidamente al principio, aunque después de algunos intentos sujetaron mi cabeza con firmeza. Entonces su miembro comenzó a bombear mi rostro con movimientos suaves pero contundentes: de lado contra mis mejillas, hacia mi garganta, de atrás para adelante.

Y yo sólo atinaba a deslizar mis manos por sus piernas mientras me arqueaba sexualmente, mamándosela sin parar aunque siempre con mis ojos clavados obedientemente en los suyos, hasta que después de 15 intensos minutos.

Sasuke inmovilizó con mucha más fuerza mi cabeza, temblando de ansiedad, y su verga comenzó a escupir violentos chorros de semen contra mi garganta. -T-tómatelo, TODO.-

Gemí con actitud sumisa al oír eso, con mi lengua nadando en aquel mar de leche mientras mi boca tragaba sin parar la semilla de mi hermano, hasta que lo dejé seco...

Sasuke, visiblemente angustiado por lo sucedido, sacó su miembro de mi boca, aunque dejando gruesos hilos blancos colgando entre mis labios y la punta.

Roja de vergüenza, use mis dedos para limpiar mis labios, aunque mis pensamientos eran un caos. Dios, no, ¿Qué he hecho? Ay, no. ¿Qué he hecho?

-Bien, muy bien, -Dijo Dave con visible satisfacción. -que boca, muchacha, ¡que boca!-

El americano se levantó y salió del cuarto, seguramente para que mi hermano pudiera recuperarse, pero durante casi 10 minutos la habitación estuvo en un completo y abrumador silencio, interrumpido solo por nuestras respiraciones y mis suaves gemidos, ya que mi cuerpo seguía acelerándose como nunca antes, con un hambre sexual tan voraz que me tenía frotando mis manos por mi cuerpo, como si fuera una perra en celo.

Hasta que finalmente el tipo regresó, e inmediatamente me ordenó: -Sakura, acuéstate boca arriba en la cama.-

Me levanté del piso y lentamente me acosté en la cama, apretando las sabanas con anticipación mientras mi cuerpo pedía más, y sin que nadie me lo pidiera...abrí ligeramente las piernas.

El americano le dijo a mi hermano: -¡Que magnifico ejemplar de hembra tienes frente a ti! Que pechos, que rostro, que piernas. y mira, está empapada por ti.-

Pero Sasuke sólo miraba al suelo, aunque temblando de rabia.

¿O deseo?

-Ahora, muchacho, hazla tuya.-

Sasuke , ya con su erección de nuevo a reventar, se acomodó entre mis piernas, las cuales doblé en el aire mientras con mis manos agarraba su miembro, y después colocó su cabeza junto a la mía y sostuvo su cuerpo con sus brazos, pero no se atrevió a dar la estocada final.

Hasta que yo, jadeando suavemente, guié la punta de su miembro hacia mi intimidad. Inmediatamente las caderas de Sasuke comenzaron a moverse hacia adelante para penetrarme, ensanchando agresivamente mis delicados labios vaginales mientras su carne entraba centímetro a centímetro en mi cuerpo, hasta que con un firme empujón quedó completamente en mi interior.  
"Ah." Gemí con ternura."Era enorme"

Sasuke me dijo al oído: -P-perdóname, perdóname.-

Apreté mis piernas contra sus caderas. -N-no, perdóname tu a mí.-

Y todo comenzó.

Su cuerpo se hizo para atrás algunos centímetros, sacándo la mitad de su miembro, y entonces me dio una embestida firme y poderosa.

-Ahhhhhh.- Gemí suavemente, pasando mi lengua por mis labios.

Y la maniobra se repitió.

-Ahhhh, D-dios.- Gemí nuevamente, y Sasuke comenzó a montarme cada vez más rápido, hasta que alcanzó un ritmo vigoroso que estremecía la cama, aunque él se mantenía en silencio y sólo sus gruñidos junto a mi oreja me daban una indicación que estaba tan acelerado como yo.

Pero yo me estaba volviendo loca de placer, ya que cada movimiento suyo restregaba mis pechos contra su cuerpo y electrizaba mi piel, y entonces clavé mis uñas en su espalda. -M-mas, mas, ahhh, mas, mas.-

-S-sí, -me dijo al oído. -Te dare mas , mucho más -

Me quedé mirando febrilmente al techo mientras que con cada acometida mis piernas temblaban en el aire, sintiendo como mi cuerpo se calentaba cada vez más, hasta que después de casi 10 minutos de castigo...

Grité y me retorcí en éxtasis debajo de mi hermano, abriendo la boca en mil poses lujuriosas y sin poder controlarme en absoluto, y justo en ese momento Sasuke se apretó aún más a mí y me mordió deliciosamente el cuello, temblando con la más sexual agonía mientras su leche quedaba firmemente depositada en mi interior.

Dios, se vino adentro de mí, oh Dios.

Pero mis instintos seguían dominándome, y sólo atiné a gemir tiernamente mientras mi hermano continuaba apretando su miembro contra mi sexo, aunque acariciando suavemente mi cabello con sus dedos y depositando suaves besos en toda mi cara y mis labios .

Nos quedamos así, debilitados pero juntos, durante varios minutos.

-Ahora, -nos interrumpió el americano. -Sakura, debajo de la almohada hay una botellita, tómala.-

Obedecí débilmente mientras mi hermano se sentaba en el borde de la cama, pero cuando vi la etiqueta de la botellita me quedé helada: "Lubricante".

-Oh- me dije en shock.

-Silencio, muchacha, -Dijo Dave. -aplícaselo en el miembro a tu hermano, y luego ponte un poco también.-

Me mordí los labios con nerviosismo mientras me inclinaba en la cama junto a mi hermano, dejando caer un poco de lubricante en la punta de su miembro para entonces a masajearlo suavemente con mis dedos.

Pero algo había cambiado en Sasuke, ya que ahora me miraba fijamente con esos ojos color ónix, lo que interpreté como una señal de que la pastilla había ganado la batalla. Confundida, sólo atiné a sonreír ligeramente mientras continuaba cumpliendo con la orden, hasta que su miembro quedó completamente cubierto del lubricante.

Entonces me puse en 4 sobre la cama y, con mucho pudor, empecé a embarrar con mis dedos el lubricante alrededor de mi ano, en ocasiones metiendo un poco en mi interior con un suave masaje circular.

Pero Sasuke no paraba de mirarme, hasta que finalmente no pudo más y de un salto se acomodó detrás de mí y agarró mis caderas, cosa que me arrancó un tierno quejido, y entonces comenzó a frotar lentamente la punta de su verga entre mis nalgas, torturándome un poco con la ansiedad.

Hasta que con un empujón firme, profanó mi ano.

"¡Ah!" Abrí los ojos de par en par mientras apretaba las sabanas, sintiendo como mi cuerpo comenzaba a ser invadido por algo duro, venoso y caliente, hasta que finalmente quedé empalada por completo.

Y la sensación era brutal. Animal. Exquisita.

En medio de tiernos gemidos levanté aún más el culo y arqueé la espalda, en actitud totalmente receptiva, y Sasuke, al verme perder el control así, no tuvo piedad.

Con un gesto dominante me jaló agresivamente del cabello, obligándome a ver hacia el frente (y mi reflejo en uno de los espejos), y entonces empezó a reventarme el culo con su gruesa anaconda como si su vida dependiera de eso.

-Ay, ahhh, Sa-sasuke, m-mas, mas.- Gemí con ternura una y otra vez, mirando como hipnotizada en el espejo las caras de lujuria que Sasuke ponía al montarme.

Y él estaba como posesionado, sodomizándome de la forma más animal y primitiva posible, hasta que después de darme así durante varios minutos, su cuerpo se inclinó sobre el mío y me aprisionó contra la cama, colocando sus pies sobre mis tobillos para evitar que las moviera, al mismo tiempo que colocaba su brazo posesivamente bajo mi cabeza a modo de almohada.- ¿Quieres más?- Me dijo débilmente al oído, a lo que sólo pude responder con un débil. -S-si, te lo suplico-

Pero Sasuke no me dio mi premio inmediatamente, sino que apretó sus caderas contra mis nalgas y empezó a moverse cadenciosamente en círculos, y entonces metió sus dedos en mi boca y empecé a chuparlos como desesperada. -Ahhhh, mmmmm, S-sasuke, ahhh.-

Simplemente, la sensación era deliciosa. Sentirme así, tan sometida e indefensa, y con mi cuerpo en tal estado de excitación...me tenía sonriendo con malicia y pidiendo más.

Pero el castigo tenía que llegar, y de repente las caderas de mi hermano volvieron a martillear mi culo de atrás para adelante, con tanta energía que casi parecía que me fuera a clavar contra la cama. "¡Ah, Sasuke, más, oh Dios, mas!"

-Así, te gusta, verdad? , -me dijo al oído. -muévete así, aprieta más el culo.-

Asentí con una sonrisita traviesa, arañando las sabanas con desesperación mientras me culeaban como nunca en mi vida, hasta que después de casi 10 minutos de brutal sodomización.

.Sasuke sacó su verga de mí y empezó a bañar mis nalgas y espalda con su leche ardiente, y entonces volvió a meterme la punta, a lo que yo respondí con total sumisión. -S-sí, dámela toda, toda.-

Finalmente, después de dejarme toda empapada, mi hermano se dejó caer a mi lado, completamente exhausto y tembloroso.

Pero yo continué moviéndome suavemente contra la cama, fascinada al sentir las gotas de leche resbalando por mi piel, así como un delicioso dolorcito en el ano.

-Excelente. -dijo el americano con actitud complacida. -ahora, vístanse.-

Oír eso rompió el trance sexual en el que estaba, y pensé que los efectos de la pastilla debían estar debilitándose, por lo que con mucho pudor intenté agarrar las sabanas para limpiar el semen que había quedado en mi cuerpo, pero el americano me detuvo: -No, no te limpies, ponte tu ropa así.-

-P-pero.-

Pero era inútil discutir. Recogí mi tanga del suelo y lentamente la subí por mis piernas, aunque la sensación húmeda entre mis nalgas era un poco molesta. Con actitud resignada me puse mi bra también.

Sasuke, mientras tanto, ya se había puesto su ropa, y muy atento recogió mi vestido del suelo y me lo dio, aunque de nuevo esquivaba mi mirada, señal de que también estaba superando los efectos de la pastilla.

Me mordí los labios mientras me ponía el vestido y me veía en los espejos, peinándome ligeramente por simple vanidad natural. En ese momento el americano se me acercó y me puso de nuevo la bolsa negra en la cabeza, así como a mi hermano, aunque me quedé muy intrigada cuando le dijo: -Ten, guarda esto. Lo necesitarás más adelante.-

Claro, la curiosidad me quemaba, pero sabía que no podía ponerme a preguntar nada, ya que lo que más anhelaba era salir de ahí.

En ese momento sentí que alguien tomaba mi mano, igual que cuando nos trajeron al cuarto, y entonces nos fueron guiando de regreso por las escaleras y el pasillo hasta que llegamos a donde debía estar nuestro carro, en donde nos volvieron a meter en la cajuela, aunque me alegré mucho cuando sentí a Sasuke junto a mí, y sin poder contenerme, lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

* * *

Durante un buen rato avanzamos por lo que sonaba como ciudad, hasta que finalmente nos detuvimos, y un segundo después la cajuela se abrió.

Tardamos unos segundos en salir, aún muy confundidos, pero cuando lo hicimos me quité la bolsa de la cabeza y pude ver que estábamos en una calle vacía en las afueras de la ciudad, y eran como las 5 de la tarde.

Rápidamente Sasuke se puso al volante y yo me senté en el asiento del pasajero, y en medio del más abrumador silencio fuimos regresando a la ciudad.

Pero mi mente era un caos.

Muy a mi pesar, las escenas de lo sucedido se reproducían en mi mente una y otra vez, con la misma claridad como si lo estuviera viviendo de nuevo, y el hecho de que mi cuerpo volvía a reaccionar sexualmente ante ellas me hacía sentirme avergonzada, humillada, digna de nada.

Cerré los ojos, recordando la deliciosa sensación de tener la boca llena con el imponente miembro de Sasuke, su respiración en mi cuello, la forma en que me había montado, el sutil dolorcito que aún sentía entre las nalgas.

N-no, no puedo tener estos pensamientos. No puedo. No debo.

Me cubrí la cara con las manos, sin saber si llorar o deprimirme, y así continuó el viaje hasta que finalmente llegamos a la casa, pero de repente Sasuke se estacionó en un lugar oscuro de la calle y apagó el motor.

Silencio absoluto.

-Sakura, -dijo en voz baja. -¿Crees que. Deberíamos decirle a nuestros padres?

-NO. -Lo miré asustada. -N-no, ¡Por Dios, ni se te ocurra!-

-Pero...-

-Sasuke, -lo miré suplicante. -lo que acaba de pasar, pasó. No se lo diremos a nadie.-

-Está bien, -suspiró ligeramente. -te lo prometo.-

-Sasuke, -adopté una voz más tierna. -¿Estás bien?-

Mi hermano miró con tristeza hacia abajo. -Hmph..Sí, creo. no sé.-

Me mordí los labios sin saber qué hacer, y entonces recordé algo: -¿Qué fue lo que te dio el americano?-

Sasuke empezó a buscar algo en la bolsa de su pantalón. -No sé, puso algo en mi bolso, pero se me había olvidado checar.-

Me quedé asombrada cuando encontró una pequeña bolsita transparente, la cual estaba llena de pastillas rojas y rosa. -Oh, Dios.-

Sasuke me miró fijamente a los ojos, esperando una reacción de mi parte, pero al ver mi indecisión sacó lentamente la bolsa por la ventana para tirarlas.

Pero inmediatamente le detuve el brazo.

...y no hizo falta decir más.

Nos quedamos mirando durante varios segundos, hasta que muy lentamente Sasuke puso la bolsita en mi regazo.

-¿Estas segura?- preguntó en voz baja.

Asentí ligeramente. -S-si-

Sasuke prendió el carro nuevamente, aunque sonriendo ligeramente. Y así, con nuestro futuro irremediablemente torcido a partir de ahora.

...regresamos a la casa.

* * *

Hola chicas , ps soy nueva en esto y apenas esta es la primera de muchas historias que planeo subir ,lo siento soy una pervertida u_u es solo que amo las historias con lemmon xD espero que esta historia sea de su agrado...bueno sin mas me despido :D

Lady Alraune *


End file.
